


That Light Green Application...

by orphan_account



Category: Motorsport RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because starting your car like a computer doesn't garantee you're using the latest conversation methods.





	

_It's cryptographed_

_I don't know..._

At a certain point, Jenson wouldn't insist no more. Ok, SMS were fun, practical, some of them interesting enough to be published (as some blogs in the tumblrsphere does with messages...) but he still was in odds to understand the implicancy of Sebastian not joining another popular tool for online conversations.

Nothing of abnormal happening in the Greater Britain, except for a meeting with the 'lifestyle partners', so it's not expected less than Jenson getting his groove on, picking up the expected clothes for the event. Jacket, shirt, pants, all blue tonacities.

After making sure everything is groomed to the maximum, Jense combs the hair in a discret toupée. He can tell he lost some during the years, but the red hair still manages to be a good complement to the blue irises.

Looking to the different perfums, he sees a dark bottle that looks like a good choice. Spraying some on himself, the final touch matches the time he's supposed to be getting out.

Jingling the car keys on the way to the garage, his phone buzzes inside his pocket. Pulling it out, a rectangular pop-up written "1 new message from Sebastian". Jenson's brow goes up.

_Ok, here I am. Now, what?_

Starting the car while automatically the sync service takes care of the incoming memos, he gently typewrites.

_Now you can send messages, photos, voice messages... :)_

The car cruise down the british bouvelards. He strives to use mindfulness at that moment, where he battles to not be oh-so-tempted to send a quick response to the German, turning over the steering wheel while paying attention to not lose the location he needs to stop.

It takes a few minutes until he parks the dreamy automobile and steps out of it. Too entertained with the nightlife, the distraction just comes in a right time.

Taking a picture of his view, one of those photographies you just take to refresh your eyes and mind, he remembers of Seb. Opening, it reads.

_Where are you?_

Sebastian reads the app notification in green, still online and impatient. _Jenson is sending you a image..._

Then, a memorable image of the Regent Street shows up to him, answering it. Beautiful architecture combined with the moon light.

Already arriving at the place, Jenson is all diplomacy and genuine smiles to the sponsors. Guiding him to the right place, a beautiful lady presents herself, showing the respective seat.

There are some beautiful people combined with good decoration, so Jenson discretely registers it too, addressing another confirmance of his location. In synchrony, the bar with the last message exhibits.  _Sebastian is sending you a image..._

 _What are yoy sending me?_  
_You***_

_It's nothing of your business_

As the mobile demands a look again, he excuses himself to check his phone for a moment. Having a fast connection never felt so agradable.

Clicking to ampliate, because the interface limited the full photo, he notices Sebastian in brief red boxers. Legs without a single stubble or vein appearing, naturally defined by the exercise routine. Nice proportion between calf and ankles.

The caption reveals steady confidence: _I bet it looks better than any girl there xx_

_Lol. Damn, Seb... better than any guy too._

Later that night, he has to enjoy to opportunity as the interviewer questions about who would have a sit in his dinner, to take a jab at Sebastian, privately sexy, all flirty... and all his.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Seb's ~~porn~~ shaved legs and a Jenson's recent declaration to a magazine. "Now I’m stuck… I’ll tell you what, Sebastian Vettel sent me a WhatsApp the other day. I was shocked! Not just because he sent me a WhatsApp, I was shocked by the content. Unbelievable! Germans are funny". ([x](http://www.gq-magazine.co.uk/article/jenson-button-on-the-grand-tour-killing-birds-and-ramming-nico-rosberg))
> 
> PS: WhatsApp® is a trademark owned by WhatsApp Inc, Facebook Inc. I don't own and I don't profit from it.


End file.
